LA OTRA CARA DE LA ALEGRIA
by serenity-venus25
Summary: Amigas/os que este día que lee les quiero advertir que esta historia es verdadera solo que yo he decidido adatarla a un fic alternativo con unos personajes distinto a los que suelo usar.


Autor: Serenity-venus025.

Nota: los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.

"**LA OTRA CARA DE LA ALEGRIA".**

Hola ¿Cómo ha estado? (esperamos que bien ^ ^). Bueno aquí les traigo otra de mis historias (¡SI!) (O.O) olvidemos a samatha (oye que te pasa ¬¬ si es por demás yo siempre estaré ^ ^) por mala fortuna ¬¬ amigas/os que este día que lee les quiero advertir que esta historia es verdadera solo que yo he decidido adatarla a un fic alternativo con unos personajes distinto a los que suelo usar esta vez será mina y yaten a ver que les parece.

Después de lo sucedido con Armand y Catherine, su novio que le engaño con una amiga que vivía a unas cuadras de su casa. Mina decidió no volver a caer presa de el amor, ella que era toda vida porque de alguna razón siempre andaba haciendo de cupido logrando hacer parejas y se hacia llamar la diosa del amor.

-vamos mina no seas así conmigo-le rogaba una chica

-no me chantajes con esa carrita de perrito mal herido

-mina…anda si…uff-la joven se sienta y hace como si fuera a llorar

-esta bien-tomando sus cosas-vamos al ciber

-siiii…gracias mina eres la mejor amiga-le sonrió la chica

-aja si soy tu única amiga

-MALA… ¡nadie me quiere!-abrazándola

-yo te quiero ya sabes no te lo creas-volviendo a caminar-porque me quieres llevar a un ciber molly

-porque quiero que Chatear un rato y no quería ir sola

-y yo fui la suertuda verdad

-Así es

-ya mina deja de escuchar música y ayúdame a escribir

-tu era la que quería chatear yo solo te acompaño

-ayúdame ya sabes que yo no escribo rápido

-no-sacándole la lengua

-si

-No

-si

-no

-si

-esta bien-resinándose a escribir por su amiga

Después de un rato que estuvieron divertidas molly había escogido tres chicos para que chatearan con mina esta estuvo un momento hablando con ellos hasta que sonó el móvil de molly.

-si bueno-se puso como estatua-si ya voy-colgó

-quien era

-mi mama que quiere que llegue a la casa ya porque no se que pariente a llegado y quiere conocerme esta que hecha luces

-esta bien vamonos

-no

-¿no?-confundida

-no tu quédate yo pague tres horas y solo hemos ocupado una

-¿pero?

-pero nada chatea un poco o vez que haces pero te aconsejo que sigas con esos chicos a ver que sale-guiñándole un ojo-no vemos-dándole un beso en la mejilla y desapareciendo de el lugar

-hay-sentándose-solo a mi me pasa esto-volviendo a ver que había escrito ahora los jóvenes-al menos creo que no me aburriré-sonriendo

Llego el lunes todos entraba desganados sin ánimos para seguir con las clases que aun no empezaba ese día pero una joven venia de lo mas sonriente que extraño a muchos en verdad con lo seria que se había vuelto.

-oye mina ¿Por qué tan feliz?

-nada en especial-sonrió dulcemente

-así-no le creyó esta-vamos cuéntame soy tu amiga por favor anda no seas mala quiero saber en verdad porque estáis tan feliz

-bueno te lo diré porque tu tienes que ver con ello

-¿yo?

-si-sonrió-te acuerdas que me dejasteis en el ciber

-si lo siento-se apeno a recordar

-no te preocupes-dándole una palmadita en la espalda-bueno resulta que seguid en lo que me dejaste ese día y después de un largo tiempo me quede con dos que me pidieron mi e-mail se los di y seguí conversando con ellos hasta entrada la noche por dos días

-así-sonrió con malicia-y ¿Qué paso?

-pues…veras…-respiro hondo-uno me pidió que fuera su novia-dijo emocionada

-de veras-se alegro

-si tengo un ciber novio

-¿Qué?

-porque esa cara

-es que cuando me dijiste que eran novios pensé que en verdad-vio que su amiga no entendía-bueno que se conocería en persona en carne y hueso

-a eso-rascándose la cabeza-prefiero una relación de lejos para que no me dañe

-pero mina-pero no pudo terminar de hablar porque ella la interrumpió

-nada molly así estoy feliz-sonríe-no me querías ver feliz

-si pero

-pero nada

-bueno-le sonríe-felicidades amiga-la abraza

-BUENOS DIAS ALUMNOS-saluda el maestro

-BUENOS DIAS SEÑOR KADENKA-saluda todos a coro [a saber de donde salio ese nombre (si que eres mala con ellos verdad ¬¬) tu cállate antes que te ponga zopilote (U.U)]

-siéntense la clase comienza-anuncia el maestro

-bueno molly después seguimos

-en el recreo

EN EL RECESO:

-haber cuenta todo

-bueno veras de Tokio

-que bien-sonríen

-si pero esta en el extranjero trabajando

-OH… ¿en que país?

-USA es mayor que yo

-O si ¿Cuánto?-picándole la curiosidad

-tiene 21 años

-ah…pe…pero si que es mayor

-si-se ríe de la cara de su amiga

-es guapo

-se podría decir que si

-haber descríbeme como es

-veras es…-recordando a su novio-el color de sus ojos es verde claros con un toque de amarillo, piel blanca, mide como…mas bien es de mi misma estatura

-no esta nada mal

-la verdad no-ríe

-y temperamento

-allí si que esta mal

-¿Por qué?

-parece de hielo y ogro

-¿y entonces?

-por eso me gusta

-quien te entiende mina

-yo sola-sonríe a su amiga y esta le corresponde

Yaten se comunicaba con ella casi todos los días ya fuera por e-mail o por teléfono ya que se había dando los números de la casa. Lamentablemente mina se dejo llevar por la emoción de aquel sentimiento que volvía a tomar vida, y se enamoro de yaten ella le creyó todo lo que el le dijo como bien dice por allí el amor es ciego (ciego, estupido ¬¬) [tranquilízate solo estoy contando algo que ya paso u.u´] (-.-´). Para que me entienda el fue que le dio vida a una rosa marchita, todo estuvo bien por un buen tiempo.

Después de un viaje que realizo cambio por completo con ella. Mina presentía algo pero se aferro a la idea que el no era así y todo lo que antes le decía que le gustaba las cartas que ella le enviaba pero a hora le desagradaba y le propuso terminar.

-mina debemos terminar con esta relación-dijo el tan frió y calculador cono si fuera algo que vas a cambiar o a dejar allí

Antes de contestarle le pregunto-¿Por qué yaten quieres que terminemos?

-ya no es lo mismo de antes-dejo de escribir un momento-mi tiempo es corto y no puedo dártelo

Mina entendió que el no tenia tiempo para ella eso le partió el corazón no tuvo el valor necesario de pelear con el ni por el.

-esta bien yaten terminamos la relación-escribió tristemente en la computadora de su casa

-bueno…ahora podemos ser amigos-le escribió el

-claro-dejo escapar una lagrima que mas daba si no la estaba viendo por la cámara Web-porque no-"de ser tu amiga a nada yaten prefiero ser tu amiga" pensó.

Después de ese suceso mina se veía muy triste, callada, ausente, pálida, no se le vía comer en el almuerzo, hasta que un día se desmayo en el salón de clases todo los que vieron eso se preocuparon porque era una chica fuerte y verla así no era algo bueno.

Fue a pasar consulta por la mañana y en la tarde que llego a continuar con las clases de la tarde todos la vía unos le preguntaba como se sentía, si estaba bien, ¿Qué fue lo que le paso? Lo que no vieron nada y solo se enteraron por las pláticas entre los compañeros.

-mina ¿Cómo sigues?-pregunto una joven preocupada a verla igual de pálida que el día anterior

-mejor-sonrió-fui a pasar consultar

-y ¿Qué te dijo el medico?, ¿Qué tienes?, ¿es algo grave?-al decir esto no noto el ligero cambio en los ojos de la joven que la escuchaba-¿vas a estar bien?-pregunto por ultimo

-si voy a estar bien no te preocupes demás-le tomo la mano tranquilizarla no le gustaba ver a las persona así como se encontraba-me dejaron unas pastillas para que me sienta mejor así que pronto lo estaré molly-sonrió aunque no como lo solía hacer antes y esto su amiga lo noto muy bien pero no le quiso seguir preguntando porque la conocía y sabia que si decía eso no le iba a sacar mas.

Suspiro-que bueno mina me tenias muy preocupada y no solo a mi te diste cuenta

-si al parecer me aprecia aunque no lo diga muy seguido-rió suave

Lo que ellas no notaron que un joven de cabello y ojos negro, piel blanca, aproximadamente de 1.70 las miraba fijamente pero concentrándose mas en aquella rubia que antes era de un blanco de porcelana y ahora era casi como un fantasma, sus mejillas rosada había desaparecido así como igual como el color carmín de sus labios ahora era usurpándoos por un tenue blanco; sus ojos azules era obscuros como si no tuvieran vida dentro esto le provoco un escalofrió al joven porque una idea se le cruzo en la cabeza sacudió esta para alejar esos pensamientos.

Los días siguieron pasando convirtiéndose en semanas y estas en meses pero mina parecía no mejora aunque ella decía estar bien sonreía para sus amigos, estaba con ellos pero solo un chico se imaginaba que esto no era verdad y tendría que averiguarlo por si solo ya que sabia que ella no le contaría nada de lo que en verdad le sucedía así que un día que sabia que tenia consulta la siguió desde su casa hasta el hospital vio que ingreso en una área del hospital, y nuevamente aquel escalofrió lo volvió a recorrer tendría que aclarar sus sospechas así que espero que esta saliera fijándose en el medico que la atendió y entro a su consultorio sin previo aviso.

-si dígame en que lo puedo ayudar joven-pregunto el medico cortésmente

-mire yo soy un amigo de mina aino y deseo saber que es lo que sucede con ella doctor

El medico lo observo por un momento-haber muchacho dime ¿como te llamas?

-Manuel cortés-le dio la mano-y ¿usted doctor?

-Kunzite-contesto el saludo

-por favor dígame que tiene mina en verdad

-¿Qué les ha dicho ella?-pregunto dudoso el medico

Manuel le contó todo lo que ella les había informado hasta el momento a lo cual el medico se quedo callado analizando todo lo dicho por aquel joven y solo dio un suspiro eso para Manuel significo algo grave y insistió nuevamente dándoles sus motivos el doctor asedió a conversar con el.

-Manuel mina les ha mentido…creo que prefiere sufrir ella sola-contesto tomando asiento

-como sufrir ¿Qué quiere decir con eso doctor?-pregunta consternado

-bueno mira-le indico al joven a sentarse este lo hizo y así continuo-ella es muy enferma, el tratamiento que tiene ahora era para ver si ayudaba un poco pero hemos visto que no ha hecho nada-callo por un momento-y es lógico ya que el-suspiro-el corazón de ella tiene una grave insuficiencia que es muy rara entre los jóvenes solo uno entre cien la adquiere-callo nuevamente observo al joven que tenia enfrente para ver si este esta entendiendo-esto puede ser por algún familiar que lo haga padecido antes.

se levanta de su asiento con una carpeta en mano la observa sin abrirla poniendo a Manuel con los nervios de punta se coloca a un lado de la ventana y mira hacia fuera para continuar-esta deficiencia es muy grave porque no hay tratamiento para eliminarlo o detenerlo por algún tiempo-estas palabras cayeron como agua fría sobre Manuel no podía creer lo que escuchaba "no puede ser no tiene alguna posibilidad" pensaba el hasta que la voz de el medico lo saco de trancé como leyendo en su mirada lo que el joven pensaba.

-hay solamente una posibilidad

-¿Cuál?-desesperado pregunto

-una operación

-¿operación?-pregunto como aun no entendiendo

-para que me entienda ella puede tener mas tiempo de vida si logra sobrevivir a la operación.

¿Mas tiempo de vida?, ¿sobrevivir a la operación?, por Dios el medico le estaba confirmando sus sospechas que aquella dulce niña se le estaba muriendo poco a poco y que en un momento a otro la perdería. "si se somete a la operación puede vivir mas tiempo eso seria una buena posibilidad pero si lo hace esta el caso que muera inmediatamente en el quirófano de todos modos se me va mi diosa del amor".

Aquel joven comenzó a llorar con desconsuelo el medico le dio un vaso con agua y una palmada en la espalda dándole apoyo que el joven percibió.

Los días pasaron Manuel observaba cada movimiento de mina y en uno de esas ocasiones la vio ponerse mal, al momento en que le iba ayudar aparecieron unas amigas de ella y esta hizo como si nada pasara la vio conversar con ella para luego excusarse para ir al baño. Así lo hizo solo que antes de llegar le faltaba tanto el aire y el pecho le dolía enormemente que se mareo por suerte Manuel la sostuvo y la ayudo a sentarse en las escaleras donde no había nadie cerca que los viera.

Mina al recuperarse del mareo intento dar una mentira de lo que le acaba de pasar, el la callo y le contó que sabia toda la verdad pudo ver como se sorprendió luego se alarmo quiso decir algo pero las palabras murieron en su boca no pudieron salir. Bajo su vista hasta el suelo como si este tuviera algo interesante no podía ver esos ojos llenos de dolor como los de su familia y por eso había decidido que nadie mas sufriría por ella no le gustaba y menos ahora que ella era la culpable de ese dolor en los demás.

-mina si tu así lo quieres no le contare nada a nadie-vio como ella lo miro de repente por un momento pudo ver algún brillo que comprendió que era de agradecimiento pero así como apareció desapareció rápidamente-pero permíteme estar a tu lado por favor

Mina además de escuchar la suplica vio en aquello ojos negros la necesidad de estar con ella no podía negarse sabiendo que así calmaría un poco aquel sentimiento que Manuel estaba sintiendo en esos momentos sonrió-esta bien pero no se lo digas a los demás no quiero ver en sus ojos ese sufrimiento que me agobia como el que veo en los tuyos en este momento.

Manuel estuvo a su lado hasta que un día su corazón ya no pudo más y dejo a todos sus amigos y familiares en un gran desconsuelo.

***flash***

Sus amigos no podían creer cuando al principio de clases llego su orientador que no tendría que ver hasta el lunes ya que era viernes.

-buenos días jóvenes

-BUENOS DIAS SEÑOR TAKADE-saludaron en coro

-siéntense todos por favor-pidió y espero a que todos estuvieran sentados para continuar-como podrá ver falta dos compañeros suyos el joven Manuel y…-respiro hondo esto seria difícil para el salón-la señorita mina.

Observo que nadie pregunto esperando que continuara y les digiera el motivo de estar el en el salón.

-el joven Manuel esta con la familia de la señorita acompañándolos en su dolor

Escucho silencio al principio luego unos murmures muy suaves queriendo saber que pasaba.

-les lamento informar-observa a todo el salón y se acerca al pupitre de la alumna faltante posa su mano sobre el-que la joven mina aino falleció hoy en la madrugada por un problema que tenia en el corazón y no pudo continuar mas-callo bruscamente

El salón completo quedo en penumbra fue como si el sol de esa mañana se apagara y que el mundo se quedara sin voz, uno que otro solo se miraba entre si otros observaba a sus amigas aquellas compañeras que compartía mas con la joven ahora fallecida.

Las amigas de esta no lo podía creer eso tendría que ser una broma y de la gusto además que su orientador se prestaba para ello, comenzaron los sollozo aumentando a las lagrimas y las negaciones hasta que señor takade interrumpió.

-hoy el la tarde es la vela y mañana al mediodía es el entierro-caminando hacia la puerta-no tendrá clases este día ya hable con el director y esta de acuerdo que valla a ver la familia de la señorita mina para que de su pésame y se despida de ella así que tome sus cosas valla a sus casas informe y luego la van a ver

Al terminar de decir esto volvió su vista hacia el pupitre vació de aquella joven que los acaba de dejar dos meses antes de la graduación, observo a su salón todos quietos tratando de aun asimilar la información, otros consolándose algunos conversando de lo sucedido y poniéndose de acuerdo a que horas irían pero nadie salía de ese salón aun cuando el señor takade ya había salido de el y llegaba a el estacionamiento para tomar su carro y dirigirse a la casa de la joven mina aino "que dios te haga recibido ángel travieso y dulce" pensó mientras salía de aquel instituto.

***FIN FLASH***

Ahora todos le daba la ultima despedida a su quería amiga, compañera, alumna, amor mina aino. Unos lloraba, otros solo observaba mientras que todos concebía en la idea que la vida en como un soplo de viento que en cualquier momento se puede acabar.

-ring…ring…ring…-espero a que contestaran

-bueno-pregunto una voz muy fría

-hola hablo con el señor yaten kou-pregunto otra voz llena de soledad

-si con el habla

-yo soy Manuel un amigo de la señorita…mina…aino-se escucho con agobio

-si dígame en que lo puedo ayudar-tratando de ser cortes aunque no podía evitar que se notar el enfado en su voz por tener que hablar con un desconocido sobre esa chiquilla

-¿ayudar?-pregunto irónico-no usted no me puede ayudar en nada-le contesto con la verdad con un tono de voz de aberración que noto el otro

-entonces dígame porque me llama-pregunto cansando

-porque mina me lo pidió

-a si dígale que yo no puedo hablar con ella a si-pero no lo dejaron terminar de hablar

-si eso es cierto porque ella murió el viernes en la madrugada por un problema hereditario del corazón

-ella me pidió que le llamara y que le digiera que espera que sea muy feliz y que deje todo sus temores porque sino nunca será feliz-siguió hablando-veo que no sabia que ella estaba enferma aunque estoy seguro que ella nunca se lo dijo verdad

-bueno yo ya cumplí con la ultima volunta de mina-rió-sabe le decíamos la diosa del amor Venus-suspiro-siempre trato de ver a todo el mundo feliz y con pareja eso era mejor decía-sonrió aunque sabia que aquel hombre no lo veía estaba seguro que lo sabia-algo bueno tuvo que tener para que ella se enamorara de usted yaten cuídese-colgó suspiro luego sonrió ya le había cumplido a su amada princesa se encontraba mejor.

Mientras al otro lado de la bocina solo escuchaba el tipio ruido de que comunica que la llamada a terminado, colgó el teléfono lentamente como si se fuera a quebrar sentándose en el sofá mas próximo su cerebro aun estaba procesando aquella noticia hasta que sintió una lagrima correr por su mejilla perdiéndose en el piso.

-mina-fue lo único que salieron de aquello labios que temblaba como si estuviera en el mas crudo invierno-"que sea feliz que no deje que sus temores le impida encontrar la felicidad" recordaba las palabras dichas por aquel hombre que dijo ser amigo de ella.

Se levanto de su asiento camino hacia la ventana observo el cielo por un instante antes de caer de rodillas llorando como nunca antes lo había hecho por nadie ni por nada en aquel departamento se escucho un grito aterrador de un hombre.

-¡MINA PERDONAMEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Grito aquel hombre pero no recibió ninguna respuesta y nunca la recibiría porque la única persona capaz de perdonarlo esta muerta.

FIN.

Sabe es justo que nos demos cuenta lo que podemos hacer al jugar con los sentimientos ajenos. Aunque aclaro que mina no falleció por yaten pero el contribuyo en el proceso porque si en verdad hubiera definido sus sentimientos desde el principio no hubiera cometido esa idiotez.

Con no aclara nuestros sentimientos podemos provocar los mas grandes dolores sobre la faz de la tierra.

Y como dije al principio esta historia lamentablemente es cierta una amiga muy querida murió no solo de su enfermedad si no de amor también. Y como le mando a decir alguna vez ella con su amigo incondicional quien poco después me contó todo y hasta ahora he decidido hacer publica esta historia.

"ESPERAMOS QUE SEAS FELIZ EN ESTOS MOMENTOS SI POR ALGUNA RAZON EL DESTINO TE LLEVA HASTA ESTA PAGINA, CONFIAMOS EN QUE HAGAS DEJADO TUS TEMORES A TRAS PARA SER FELIZ Y AHORA SI SEPAS HACER BIEN LAS COSAS SIN DAÑAR A LOS DEMAS Y QUE DIOS TE PERDONE R.O."

Bueno espero que les haga gustado esta historia que nos trae mucho que pensar sobre nuestras acciones y perdóneme por hacer esto pero como escribí alguna vez es mi forma de desahogarme lo necesitaba lo hice.

Si no me equivoco es la primera historia triste que hago por el momento espero que haga sido bien recibida por ustedes amigas/os lectores y que no los haga decepcionado con ella espero verlos pronto si DIOS así lo quiere.


End file.
